


Gimme More 转

by Cyanray



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanray/pseuds/Cyanray
Relationships: Li Wen Han/Guan Yue





	Gimme More 转

Gimme More 转

转.

管栎倒霉的不只是看不见黄嘉新的贴纸，最要命的是对方穿的是衬衫和牛仔裤。

这要怎么把他扒光？

“要提示吗？”

两人面对面站着，计时开始了管栎也没动静，黄嘉新看他苦恼的样子觉着有趣，笑容愈发灿烂。

“这里就有一个”

伸手指了指自己的嘴，黄嘉新双唇微启，吐了舌头晾在空气里，一张贴纸就贴在舌面中心。

“黄夹心，你可真是个天才”  
“那可不”

冲离自己最近的摄像头比了个鬼脸，黄嘉新肉眼可见的得意快要支撑着他翘尾巴上天。

“这个没什么粘性了，广月你先搞这个”

……

“你可以坐着吗？”

管栎仰着头看了眼黄嘉新，他可不想在地狱难度上又因为自己的生理原因浪费多余的力气。  
黄嘉新心情简直是晴转两个太阳，不假思索就开始疯狂点头。

“你快点的吧”

还不等主持人有什么动作，陈帅宏就箭步一冲把餐厅的椅子给搬来了。  
他跟黄嘉新两个打一照面，互相都有些惺惺相惜、英雄识英雄的意思。彼此眼神中流露出的欣赏，膈应得周围人不约而同打了个寒战。

等黄嘉新坐下，管栎俯下身子去找对方的唇，见黄嘉新故意使坏，把唇闭得紧紧的。管栎用力一咬，趁着对方叫痛，衔着舌尖就扯了出来。

两人离得很近，彼此的呼吸都往对方脸上增加着热度和湿度。黄嘉新垂下眼来就是管栎的眉眼和鼻尖，他缠着对方的舌头想来个法式深吻，可惜管栎是个木头，只会咬他。

贴纸在口腔里待着着实没了粘性，管栎舌尖一推就给移了位，大半边都露在了外面。转头询问地看向主持人，对方认可的点点头，管栎这才咬着贴纸撕了下来。

“恭喜管栎，很顺利就撕下了一张贴纸……大家也可以从中借鉴学习一下，比如这个贴纸打湿就没有粘性了”

全员应声把注意力转移到了主持人身上，不过几分钟，众人却都屏了一口气，管栎撕贴纸的时候，场面静得摄像小哥咳嗽一声都觉得在犯罪。

“放心，我可没往嘴里塞”

陈帅宏拍拍李汶翰的背，见对方脸色一直在菜和苦之间来回切换，以为对方操心自己那一part。  
念着人在江湖，做人正直和圆滑缺一不可，把着对方肩膀，侧过头就把自己藏贴纸的位置全给交代了。

李汶翰全程头没动过的拿眼睛斜睨了陈帅宏一眼，木着一张脸勾了勾唇。

“少做多余的事”

被一把拍下了手，陈帅宏怒目圆睁指着李汶翰半天没说出话来。  
他能说什么，他想来段常规粗口能播吗？

“李汶翰不洗澡的，真是苦了你了”

就算李汶翰背后没长眼睛，也不代表听不见陈帅宏对着姚敏造的那些小学谣。他看着管栎坐在黄嘉新大腿上，一颗一颗特别费劲的解着那傻大个该死的多到爆炸的衬衣扣子。  
场面滑稽得可笑

那人咬自己的时候牙口利索得跟千寻啃骨头似的，到别人身上就只会调情了。

而在李汶翰嘴里的调情，现实是管栎快要脱臼的下巴。  
在他终于解到最后一颗时，舌头已经离家出走了。  
他就那么一条普普通通的舌头，不能卷成五角星，不能打结樱桃梗，连舔鼻尖都费劲。而在今天一天它的运动量已经超额太多了。

“我可以放弃吗？”  
连说话舌头都罢工了，管栎觉得自己成了名副其实的大舌头，一点也没有夸张。

“你真的要放弃吗？”  
“努力这么久衣服都解开了呢！”

李汶翰的笑容短暂的像昙花一现  
据他鉴定，主持人、黄嘉新、陈帅宏的智商和身高都是成反比的。

“那也得定个时间吧，我们也不想干站着，都得陪你们等到猴年马月吗”

李汶翰盛气凌人的朝着摄制组环视了一圈，最后把目光放在了主持人身上。

“可是、可是这本来就是计时分胜负的”  
……  
“要不…你们同时进行？”

最后的结果，陈帅宏和李汶翰上场站在了离管栎他们不过五十厘米的旁边。  
观众席上只剩了姚敏一人。

管栎在黄嘉新身后开始摘对方背上的贴纸时，跟站原地脸黑如碳的李汶翰笑了笑，比了个加油的手势。  
对方不讨人喜欢的别过了头

拿舌尖绕圈拼命濡湿着贴纸的边缝，管栎试着把门牙贴了上去，刮了半天也没动静。反倒是黄嘉新一个人搁那儿笑，语气特别欠揍。

“小兔兔别咬了，太痒了我受不住”  
“多舔舔，舔舔他就软了”

“给我闭嘴”

所有话经过黄嘉新的嘴都能变个色，管栎一恼，下口也重了，牙齿陷进对方皮肤里，刚好够着贴纸边，咬紧牙关一扯就给撕下来了。  
还不等他高兴几秒，隔壁陈帅宏就咿咿呀呀的尖叫起来。

两人转过头，入眼的是李汶翰疯了似的一口一个陈帅宏的衣服扣，连着线直接给咬下来，片刻不停留的往地上一吐，又接着下一个。

“他牙口真好”  
令人叹为观止的表演深深震撼了黄嘉新的柔软心灵，他仿佛身处残酷的动物世界，优胜劣汰，厮杀也只是为了口腹之欲。

“我对你多文明”  
“广月真好”

然而管栎本人现在是后悔，无比的后悔。  
都是两腿无毛会直立行走的高等动物，他怎么就没想到这招呢！

“你轻点！别把我肉撕下来了”  
陈帅宏长这么大很少拥有这种直击灵魂的恐惧，他低下头看了眼李汶翰，又害怕的把眼睛给闭上了。

像狼……不对，像鬣狗一样，双眼都发着红光  
还特别精准（大概是源于自己提前给的标准答案），在李汶翰这里，哪里存在什么打湿就没有粘性的说法，他根本没有打湿这一步！

全程都是牙下去，撬贴纸，没撬起来就再下去多刨几次。  
陈帅宏闭上眼睛都能感觉到胸口火辣辣的疼，也不知道被刮了多少道红印子。

“我撕完了”

主持人拿起李汶翰装贴纸的盒子，冲着摄像机开始佳琦直播间式夸赞，又拿起小镊子一张一张的展示起来，最后看了眼计时器，表情浮夸的公布了用时。

7分22秒  
李汶翰自己也没想到用时居然还没到十分钟，他记得刚才自己还没上场时，管栎就十几分钟了  
管栎他……

转头看向旁边，李汶翰睁眼闭眼了两次也没能从画面里平复下心情。  
他看见了什么

他看见管栎趴在黄嘉新胯部咬拉链。

不知道深呼吸了多少次才止住了把对方拉开，把黄嘉新踹翻的过激想法。  
李汶翰匆匆下了场，去了最远的观众席，目光却钉死了黄嘉新的档。

敢硬他就死定了

黄嘉新看着一颗毛茸茸的圆脑袋埋在自己身下，半天也咬不住拉链头，伸手拨乱了对方的头发，见管栎不搭理自己，又加了些力道。

“干嘛！”

“打个商量呗”

招了招手示意对方把耳朵凑过来，黄嘉新贴近了对方耳侧，用着气音私语。  
“帮我口一次，我自己脱”  
管栎耳根以迅雷不及掩耳之势红了个透，还蔓延到了脖子。

滥情又顽劣  
管栎不知怎么的就想起了何薇的眼睛，总是带着不加掩饰的芒锋和欲望，生动起来时眼尾却又是脉脉含着情。  
所以只有气味如此相近的野生动物才能缠绵在一起吗？

妒意像藤蔓，爬上了管栎的四肢百骸，最后缠绕在一起，成了他理不清的心绪。

“做梦吧你”  
把嫉妒说得暧昧又绝情，出口时也是剪刀，剪断了他烦乱如麻的愁。管栎从来都是一个看得开的人，所以才成了温柔的人。

黄嘉新大概是最近习惯了受挫的滋味，意外的没有发脾气，直直的看着管栎，困惑又有些委屈。

“为什么讨厌我啊？”

对方年龄本就小自己几岁，声音像闷在水里，嗓子却又是泡在蜜里。管栎视听都不忍心面对，好像本来就是他的错  
主观臆断的加害者

管栎提出放弃比赛时，李汶翰刚准备做为被撕者第二次上场，他心情难得有了起势，看着主持人清算管栎撕下来的贴纸时，背过身偷偷把自己身上的贴纸全撕开了一半，确认所有贴纸都不怎么牢靠时才转过身来。

姚敏意料之中的没怎么费力气就全给他撕下来了，多少也有些察觉到了李汶翰的心思，撕到最后一个脸颊贴纸时，姚敏冲着对方耳语了几句。

“管栎跟我夸你了”  
“说你挺可爱的”

她当然没有胡诌，白天管栎跟她待寝室里，姚敏问他李汶翰技术到底烂不烂，对方想了半天才回一句他挺可爱的。  
烂不烂不知道，但可爱总归不是个贬义词吧？

看着对方耳语之后就没下去过的嘴角，姚敏又看了眼一旁观战的管栎。  
怎么也没想到，这还真成了相亲节目

然而总会有人时刻提醒你节目的本质。  
最后两场撕纸游戏，硬生生被一狼一虎以贯彻节目宗旨为由，把场面搞得咸湿又艳丽。

管栎被陈帅宏抵到了墙上啃，黄嘉新则把姚敏给压到了桌上。

所有人情绪都被拉到了一个最高点，导演坐在地板上都能笑得合不拢嘴，李汶翰坐在沙发上都能气得头冒青烟。

这个青字还是有讲究的

最后发布结果，姚敏第一，李汶翰第二，第三意料之外是没什么章法乱来一通的黄嘉新。  
后来李汶翰想了想也没什么意外的，黄嘉新乱来时还知道撕纸，陈帅宏只会到处瞎啃，唯一一张还是自己被蹭掉的。

所以管栎到底干了什么？  
李汶翰决定找对方好好聊聊

tbc.


End file.
